A Week of Bloodied Horror?
by Guilty Ignition
Summary: Boyfriends are just so clueless about periods it pisses you off. Is Byakuran any better? ... Maybe not. Byakuran x Reader
1. Day One: Starting the Ride

**Title:** A Week of… Bloodied Horror?

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Characters:** Byakuran, you, others. I'm lazy.

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing(s):** Byakuran x Reader

**Warnings:** Pretty much a sexually deprived Byakuran. That's all.

**Inspirational Source:** I... merely felt like writing this after I saw the challenge on Luna...

**Dedicated To:** -

**Author's Notes:** Byakuran's a real sad case here. Don't get me wrong. I love him. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. If I did, Byakuran would appear shirtless more than half of the time.

**- Day One: Starting the Ride -**

It was a typical day in the Millefiore Family.

People chasing each other erratically, weapons lying about on the floor; it was ridiculous. There wasn't any doubt; Byakuran wasn't in the headquarters for some reason.

Trivial stuff, maybe?

You shrugged, trying your best to ignore that wet feeling coagulating down there...

Making your way to the library to get some informative text, it was at least three hallways down; but the journey seemed to be longer since you had to avoid the occasional 'items' flying here and there. A sudden knock caught your attention.

You jumped. "OH MY GOD! THE BROOM CLOSET'S HAUNTED!"

"A-ah...! Is that you, **[Y/N]**-chan?!"

Lowering your guard at the familiar voice, you unlocked the door to the said closet; instantly, you saw a mop of white hair.

"B-Byakuran?! What are you doing in there?!" You immediately dragged your boyfriend out from the dark and squeezy room, dusting his clothes in the process. He scratched his cheek awkwardly with a smile, his expression only to falter when he saw the red patch down at your pants.

"...**[Y/N]**-chan..."

"Yes?"

"... Why are you... _Leaking blood_?"


	2. Day Two: Heavy Days

**Day Two: Heavy days...**

You had nearly slapped Byakuran that day; after all, you had expected him to surpass the 'usual boyfriend'-types who has practically no idea about periods or whatsoever.

But he just didn't.

You looked at him questioningly as he gave you a 'valid reason' for being in the broom closet, nearly forgetting about the '_overflowing sensation_'.

"Well... Shou-chan left his laptop lying about; and I was eating that biiiigggg pack of marshmallows I just bought—"

"So where are the marshmallows?"

"..."

Smirking in triumph, you showed a 'V' sign with your fingers before your expression slowly changed; blood was trailing down your legs slowly, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

Because you were getting weird stares from Byakuran.

Again.

"...**[Y/N]**-chan, are you leaking more than usual?"

"... Yes—WAIT, WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?!"


	3. Day Three: Cramps

**Day Three: Cramps**

Today was one of those rare occasions that Byakuran actually had the time to bring you out to a decent park for a walk. Being his typical personality, he brought out a pack of marshmallows along with him, which you devoured. It wasn't long before a painful gut feeling was brewing in your stomach.

You twitched badly.

"SHIT! CRAMP!" You yelled, rushing to the nearest toilet, not coming out until late into the night, ruining your date entirely.

It just sucked to have periods.

--

**Alternate Version, and maybe the more evil one:**

Successfully eliciting a moan from you, his hands skillfully trailed down your body with a smug look on his face as he massaged your breasts lightly, his tongue working on your exposed neck. Arching your back, you squeaked when his teeth sunk into your flesh and grabbed him for support; twitching, you tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling was stirring in your stomach.

"Fuck..."

"Hm~? What is it, **[Y/N]**-chan~?" He whispered beside your ear in his usual sing-song voice, stroking the back of your neck gently.

"... I NEED THE TOILET!" You screamed, clutching your abdomen before making a run to the nearest washroom you could find. He instantly frowned.

_Damn. And I was about to get to the best part._


	4. Day Four: Mood Swings

**Day Four: Mood Swings**

Like every other day, you were at the lounge, beside the snack bar, munching on the various sweets and desserts to quench your desire for more snacks. And like every other time, Byakuran would walk past here during his daily strolls that was to prevent more Millefiore members from creating more chaos like three days ago.

He had learnt his lessons about work.

And broom closets.

He noticed you while you were stuffing your face with chocolates and whatnots; unhappily, you returned his look with a glare.

"What?! Is it a **SIN** to eat chocolates?!"

He blinked curiously. "But I—"

"SHUT IT! GO AWAY! I WANNA EAT IN PEACE!"

He backed away a little and decided not to ask stupid questions like last time; _**[Y/N]**__-chan's acting weirdly..._

Before he fully exited the room, you shouted for him, waving.

"Bya-chan~ Want some chocolate~?"

He was definitely shocked at the pace you change your moods.


	5. Day Five: Cravings

**Day Five: Cravings**

You groaned, rolling on the expensive Italian couch in Byakuran's office. You were hungry. Very. But you aren't going to let it spoil your 'alone-time' with him.

"Is there something bothering you, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

Slowly, you nodded.

"I'm starving..."

He chuckled before pulling you into an embrace, lifting you onto his laps. "What would you like, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

You stared at him blankly for a while before replying, "I want pineapple and tuna crumble, coffee waffle, and mango wedges."

"..."

His eye twitched lightly, but it was 'prominent' enough for you to notice. "Uh, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

"... Yes?" A tired reply came out from you; to you, feeling hunger would mean to have your energy drained completely.

"... I'm hoping you can hold on for a while more. I'll make sure dinner is served early."

You sighed knowingly. He can just be _too lazy _to get you 'custom made' food sometimes...

"Alright..."

--

**Once more! The alternate version!**

He was twitching uncomfortably.

You couldn't have sex with him— no, scratch that; you _refused_ to have sex with him because you didn't want the whole room to end up being bloody with that metallic stench.

You didn't like that smell one bit.

"**[Y/N]**-chan?"

"What?" You weren't looking up from your book; after all, it was comfortable like this in the couch – the air conditioner, expensive and comfortable sofa, plus a cup of hot tea beside; it was simply heaven.

You knew what he was going to ask, so you instantly got up, capturing his lips in a brief kiss before sitting down again, muttering a rather inaudible 'no'.

He sighed.

"Can't we—"

"No."

"...**[Y/N]**-chan..."

"... No."

Oh well, it was his craving that landed him into this state. He was your boyfriend, yes; but you could care less for him when it came to either one of you bedding each other.


	6. Day Six: Light Days

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for not updating, guys. Thank you all for your reviews, and I really appreciate all of them. I will try to make an effort to be more active here as well as to start moving my other stuff over as well... backup purposes. But nevertheless, feel free to read my other works here:- . ?uid=10525

You were happy.

REALLY happy.

After relieving yourself in the toilet _[for whatever reason, that's really up to you]_, the amount of... reddish stuff had greatly reduced. It didn't took long for our dear 'dictator' of the world to realize you were in a happy mood; but considering the mood swings you've undergone, which nearly drove him insane, he decided to stay a fair distance away **JUST** in case you had intended on strangling him because you felt like it.

"... Why are you so happy today, **[Y/N]**-chan?"

It took him full five minutes to think of that proper sentence.

"Oh~? IT'S ENDING!" You cheered, skipping off. Unknown to you, Byakuran was just staring at you weirdly, not knowing what the heck was ending.

**Extended crack ending:**

"Hey, did you know that someone said the world was going to end?"

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?!"

"I hope Byakuran-sama is prepared for this..."

At this point of time, he started panicking.


	7. Day Seven: It's Over

Today is one of those days where the females are jumping about for joy. _[Last day of period, y'see]_ Of course, that signifies _you_, too. Tearing open the packaging of the sweet dessert, you popped one strawberry flavored marshmallow into your mouth, rejoicing over the end of your bloodied horror, which meant Byakuran could freely rape you _finally_ have sex with you.

But of course, that schedule was subjected to change.

Ever since he dated you last year, you were either taking pills to prevent your period, or come up with some unbelievable excuse _[which fooled him, mind you]_ that got free tickets to 'no sex'. So far, he hasn't suspected anything; and you had _tried_ not to act so bi-polar-ish in front of him the last few months, which pretty much ruled off all his prying towards _other femal-ish things he doesn't know_. And you were happy with that.

But six days ago, you had totally forgotten about the date, which resulted in **him** asking stupid questions like: "_are you leaking blood?_" or "_... Are you sure it's not some new type of cancer?_"

It almost drove you nuts.

... Even though your mood-swings nearly force him to _that_ corner.

Oh well. Back to the story.

Anyways, you were feeling really high today, so you decided to pay your boyfriend a special visit in his office about sixty floors above.

_Knock, knock._

"Come in~"

"BYA-CHAN! MY PERIOD HAS FINALLY ENDED! WHEE!"

_Ensue "__**BOOMCRASHBANGBEEPSCREAM**__" for sound effect._

After Byakuran had recovered from your _onslaught_, he promptly lifted you up onto his laps, chuckling awkwardly beside your ear.

"Since it's over... Help me clean this place up, **[Y/N]**-chan~"

"... No."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. You weren't the type to turn him down; but then again, how many times have you did for _sex_?

He tugged you closer, his hot breath brushing against your neck as he sunk his teeth into the crook of your neck.

"Byakuran..."

You knew what he was going to do, but you weren't about to turn him down.

It was all for sex after your period ends.

**Extended crack ending!**

Sighing, Shouichi carried the silver tray down the extensive hallway, humming along to the music that was being blasted through his earpiece. Thankfully unfortunately for him, that song he was listening had did a **FINE** job muting the moans and screams that were coming from his boss's room.

"Byakuran-san, your lunch–"

He screamed and dropped the tray after witnessing the sight, covering his (virgin) eyes in the process before making a run back to his personal space.

Since that day, Shouichi vowed never to send lunch with music being blasted on high.


End file.
